PastSex/SwagSounds
'''PastSex/SwagSounds '''is the fourth episode of the second season of OMC. Plot After Shrek divides the jobs needed to rebuild the Tower of Swag, Ben asks him to tell the story of what happened to the Masters of Swag. Shrek agrees and takes us back 30 years, to when the organization included Andy Gibb, Adam Sandler, Louis, Danny, David Bowie, Vilgax, Scott "Scooter" Braun, and Peter Capaldi. Gaben, their leader, arrives with news that an unidentified hostile force is approaching. To combat this, he gives Louis an old weapon of his: the Omnitrix. Here, the story is interrupted by Danny, who has finished the foundation. The flooring is Ben and Mr. Poopybutthole's job, but Ben cheaps it out with Comic Sans so the story can continue. In the past, the Illuminati arrive at the Tower of Swag. Louis tries to attack Pindar Rothschild with Eatle, but is easily defeated. Farquaad, who is with them, demands the Omnitrix, but Gaben and Louis refuse. The story is interrupted by Mr. Poopybutthole, who has found a Knight Farquaad left behind. As it is not active, Shrek decides to continue the story. As the two sides argue, Azmuth sneaks over and gives Vilgax an injection. The injection causes him to angrily demand the Omnitrix from Scott "Scooter". When Scott "Scooter" refuses, Vilgax kills him. This leads the room to erupt into a brawl. Louis ends up fighting Farquaad, who he easily defeats. The story is now interrupted by Louis - the Knight, which is some kind of commander, has come to life and attacked him. Ben tries to fight it, but it quickly subdues the Masters and SSO, and ties them up. Ben, looking for inspiration on how to win, asks Shrek how the Masters of Swag won. Only thing is, they didn't. With their numbers severely, reduced, the Illuminati cornered them and took the Omnitrix. However, Gaben teleported it away, and the Illuminati pulled out to search for it. In the aftermath, Louis, Danny, and David all left, eventually ending up where they are today. As the Knight prepares to attack, David Bowie arrives to save the day! Ben breaks free and frees the others as David fights the Knight, but still manages to steal the killing blow. As the group celebrates, David reveals that he is dying, and fades away peacefully as the others mourn. Ben quickly rebuilds the Tower with Alien X, and the group inducts JK Simmons as their first new member in 30 years. After the credits, a young Baumann stumbles upon the Omnitrix, which attaches itself to him. Impact *Knightlightvalve is introduced *It is revealed that the Illuminati wiped out the Masters of Swag, and that Louis and Baumann both had the Omnitrix *Isis is introduced *Adam Sandler, Andy Gibb, Scott "Scooter" Braun, and Peter Capaldi are introduced in FA *It is revealed how Vilgax turned evil. Characters Characters *Shrek *Ben Tennyson *Mr. Poopybutthole *George W. Bush *Louis Tomlinson *Ron Paul *Danny DeVito *Jon Arbuckle *Tiny Tim *Scott "Scooter" Braun (past) *Adam Sandler (past) *Peter Capaldi (past) *Andy Gibb (past) *Vilgax (past) *David Bowie *Gabe Newell *JK Simmons *Good Maltruant *Evil Maltruant *Mr. Baumann (past) *Isis bin Laden (past) *Mr. Rock (past) Villains *Pindar Rothschild (past) *Barack Obama (past) *Azmuth (past) *Elvis Presley (past) *Captain Kangaroo (past) *Paul Blart (past) *Farquaad (past) *Knight Commander Aliens *Jury Rigg *Heatblast (by Louis; past) *Comic Sans *Eatle (by Louis; past) *Armodrillo x2 *Ultimate Armodrillo *Clockwork *Kickin Hawk (by Louis; past) *Echo Echo *Knightlight *Lightvalve *Knightlightvalve *Gutrot (by Louis; past) *Baubenn *Yoloswag *Alien X Gallery PS12.png PS24.png PS30.png PS40.png PS42.png PS53.png PS66.png PS77.png PS91.png PS95.png PS99.png PS112.png PS118.png PS121.png PS123.png PS134.png PS147.png PS151.png PS157.png PS172.png PS175.png PS189.png PS204.png PS212.png PS223.png PS233.png PS253.png PS258.png PS266.png PS268.png PS279.png PS284.png Trivia *Parts of this episode had to be rewritten to accomodate for the death of David Bowie. Category:FA Episodes Category:FA Season 2 Episodes Category:Illuminati Arc Category:Farquaad Arc